Daycare Drama
by Baysidegal
Summary: Little Anya, Tara and Kandis’s daycare fun. Anya discusses sex, Tara reads books, and Kandis… well Kandis beats people up. Show and Tell fun. Companion to The Task. Short, fun snippet.


Disclaimer~ Don't own them! Don't sue me! Own Brendon and Kandis though!  
  
Summary~ Little Anya, Tara and Kandis's daycare fun. Anya discusses sex, Tara reads books, and Kandis. well Kandis beats people up. Show and Tell fun. Companion to The Task. Short, fun snippet.  
  
***~~~*** by Mel  
  
"Let's play store!" Anya announced cheerfully.  
  
"I'm reading Sleeping Beauty," Tara answered smugly.  
  
"You're not reading, just looking at the pictures," Anya retorted.  
  
Tara sat up proud and tall in her beanbag. "They're pretty pictures."  
  
"I'll play with you," Kandis spoke up.  
  
"Me too!" The little curly headed boy beside Kandis shouted excitedly. There was a giggle from the other side of the room, and he bowed his head.  
  
"Look at Brendon!" The boys jeered at him. "Playing with the girls."  
  
Brendon's happy expression quickly turned into a sad one as he twisted his small hands together in a tormented way. "Maybe not."  
  
"Don't listen to them, they're just dumb boys," Anya pointed out as she quickly hugged her only guy friend.  
  
"But I'm a boy," Brendon reminded her, looking up at her.  
  
"She means not a mean boy," Tara explained as she set her book aside. Brendon's little blue eyes looked to her a question manner.  
  
"He's my friend," Anya answered, glaring at Tara, trying to win back the boys attention.  
  
"But Anya?" Kandis asked. "I thought we hated all boys."  
  
"Nope," Anya answered. She was definitely the leader of the group. "Just boys who are mean and kinky and the boys that don't like ice cream."  
  
"I like ice cream," Brendon told her as small smile spread across his face. "With syrup. And I'm not kinky"  
  
"So if we like Brendon, can I beat those boys up?" Kandis inquired as she balled up her small fists, she was the fighter.  
  
Tara stepped forward. She was always the reasonable one. "Uncle Brian got mad last time you beat up someone." Her brown hair tied up and pigtails bounced as she walked closer towards the group.  
  
"Yeah," Kandis mumbled as she thought back. "He was kinda mad."  
  
"Kinda?" Anya contradicted. "He was madder then Mr. Spike when he doesn't have blood."  
  
"And that's mad," Tara added holding up one important finger.  
  
"Okay, I won't beat them up," Kandis said as she heaved a disappointed sigh.  
  
"Tara are you gonna play or not?" asked Anya as she began to put plastic vegetables and small plastic toys on the counter top.  
  
"What are the rules?" Tara questioned crossing her arms, waiting patiently.  
  
"Oh! Right, the rules." She clapped her hands together before pulling out a small tray of fake money. "This fake money is dorky, but it's all we got."  
  
She began to hand out equal amount of money to the three kids. "I'm the money taker. You gotta buy stuff, but nothing's free. Free is good, like sex. Sex is good too." Anya explained with a smile on her face at the mention of sex.  
  
"What's sex?" Brendon asked, puzzled, as he took the fake money. "Is it like brownies, or Fruit Loops?"  
  
"Nope," Anya shook her head. "Not that." She tilted her head to the ceiling in thought. "It's what a mommy and daddy do. Sex makes babies."  
  
Brendon's small lips curved into the form of an O. "Where'd ya learn that."  
  
"The Discovery Channel," Tara answered with a smirk.  
  
"He asked me Tara," Anya pointed out angrily as she glared at Tara.  
  
"But I told him anyway," Tara replied and her smirk only grew.  
  
"I'm gonna-  
  
"Kids!" Ms. Rose called out. "Time for show and tell!"  
  
Tara flipped her hair as she turned her back to Anya who was still huffing and puffing. The kids all raced to their cubbies to get their objects, the game of store temporarily forgotten.  
  
"Kandis volunteered to go first today," Ms. Rose announced as she nodded to Kandis. "Go on, sweetie."  
  
Kandis smiled as she stood up in front of her class. She opened her fist and letting the necklace dangle down. "This was my momma's pearl necklace," she told them, holding up so they could see. "My daddy wouldn't lemme bring his knife collection."  
  
"My momma wore this all the time," Kandis explained as she put it around her neck. "My momma went away when I was little. She's an angel, so this necklace make me think of momma angel." She rolled the pearl around in her fingers. "So I likes it."  
  
Ms. Rose smiled at her as she sat down. Almost immediately all the children's hands shot up. Anya held hers the highest, shaking it widely, but beside her Tara had raised her hand timidly. "Tara, what have you brought us?"  
  
Tara cast a smirk in Anya's direction before getting up. She held a black binder the read in bright, yellow letters 'Tara's picture book.'  
  
"I brought my scrapbook that my Aunt Morgan helped me make," she announced as she held the book out for everyone to see. "It has pictures of everyone, a lot of pictures of Anya and Kandis cause there my best friends." She turned the threw the many black pages that were decorated with stickers and littered with pictures of her 'family.' She showed off around the circle as she turned each page.  
  
"This is my favorite page of my scrapbook that Morgan helped me make," she held up the last page of the book that had a picture of Spike. "This is Mr. Spike, Anya and I stay with him."  
  
She firmly closed her book and nodded her head in accomplishment. "And that's my scrapbook that Morgan helped me make," Tara told them before sitting down in her place in the circle.  
  
Spike, who had been watching from outside the doorway, smiled. Tara was always scared to get up in front of people, but she was so proud of her scrapbook.  
  
"Thank you Tara," Ms. Rose said gently. "Now who's up?" She was about to call on Brendon, when she looked up to see Spike peering in the window. "Anya, how bout you tell us about what you brought."  
  
"Kay." She bounced up in front of the room, holding a brightly colored green box.  
  
"This is my money box." She shook it for effect, letting the change jingle inside. "It has more money in it then all you small peoples have seen."  
  
The little boy that had picked on Brendon raised his hand. "How much?"  
  
"Almost thirty dollars," Anya answered, as she opened the box revealing several bills, but most of it was change. "See. Money is pretty, and it smells good! I think money smells good."  
  
Everyone gathered around to see. There were several "Ohhs" and "Ahhs" as the children stared at the money.  
  
Anya closed the box quickly. "I like my money, its special 'cause it buys stuff, and it also make the country run right." She sat down, smiling, holding her moneybox tightly.  
  
Spike entered the classroom clapping for his girls. Tara and Anya both squealed at the sight of him. "You two ready to go?"  
  
"Yup Yup!" Anya answered happily as she went to her cubby to get her backpack and lunch box.  
  
"Kandis, you too," Spike said looking at Kandis who looked a bit sad. But the moment he told her she was coming she perked up.  
  
A few moments later they were ready to go. Spike said goodbye and thank you to Ms. Rose as the girls raced out the door.  
  
"You three better stop right there!" He called after them. He sighed and then turned back to Ms. Rose. "I'm playing bloody mini van mom."  
  
A/N~ Kay! You like? You not like? I might do a little squeal short story called "Riding in Cars with Kids." But it all depends. 


End file.
